WN-A1
Innovation What started out as a breakthrough in medicinal technology had become a dark contrast of the latter. The Central Intelligence Agency took an interest in my design, and under the assistance and supervision of the United States Department of Defense, had completely reversed its life-saving capabilities. It was downright diabolical, I should say. Together with a privately-funded group of researchers, I had been ordered to produce a device which had the lethal potency of a chemical weapons attack, and the surgical precision of a sniper rifle. A device with superior reconnaissance function; one that would be impossible to detect with satellite and thermal surveillance equipment, while avoiding further detection by radar or sonar. So, we designed it. In the history of man's armed conflict with members of his own species, this was perhaps the greatest weapon ever designed since nuclear ordinance. And it was the greatest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. The next Super-Weapon Folder no. 7000865, Classified blueprint Experimental weapon, designated WN-A1, Swarm Operative Weaponized Nanobot program headed by the US Department of Defense The WN-A1 nanobot is a military-grade weapon with stealth and offensive capabilities. Below are the technical specifications of the weapon, specified in chronological order according to the WN-A1's three composite layers of electronic technology. A. Outermost layer– Consists of razor-bladed thermoceramic shell segments, which can execute 15,000 rotations per minute, able to shred organic tissue into microscopic fragments which come upon contact with the nanobot or its respective swarm. These segments also serve as light-emitting panels, which can change hue or color, allowing a swarm to virtually mimic anything with similar mass, regardless whether it is organic, inorganic, liquid or gas. B. Second layer– Contains twin-mounted nanoturbines which provide the WN-A1 with superior mid-flight maneuverability while flying at speeds of 240 to 250 miles per hour. A patented Kinetic-Energy power-cell maintains an almost infinite amount of energy for each individual nanobot. Adjacent to the nano-turbines is an audio transmitter, which records and transmits audible information via satellite as one of its reconnaissance functions. This component can also mimic virtually any sound, including high-decibel, lethal frequencies. C. Innermost layer– Houses the main Central Processing Unit with an Artificial Intelligence master chip, eliminating human intervention in all the WN-A1's operations. This computer transmits recorded visual & audible data to a military satellite, and stores a set of pre-programmed targets it can choose from. An advanced biometric recognition system enhances the nanobots' threat recognition and targeting abilities. A 10-megapixel, live-feed video camera records and stores visual information as its primary reconnaissance function, and acts as the nanobots' optical navigation device. Pandora's Box To: *Erased* From: *Erased* Re: *Erased* Subject escaped from Hercules C-130 transport aircraft on Thursday at approximately 2:12 A.M, at which point the plane flew over *Erased*. The three-man plane crew were entirely unaware of the incident taking place at the time. Upon landing, the crew detected a lingering, foul smell emanating from the C-130's cargo bay. Examination revealed torn freight cables and partially dissolved ammunition crates, with remains of the deceased four-man security personnel. Forensic evidence stated that no one fired a single shot, and that microscopic fragments of human blood and tissue were found splattered all over the plane's interior. The bodies were almost unrecognizable at first glance; there were multiple extremity amputations, severe torsal avulsion and massive blood loss. Code-name: "Olympia", as labelled by its designers, is a highly-dangerous weapons system with autonomous targeting capabilities. It is absolutely undetectable with regular surveillance equipment and can travel continental distances with relative ease. Needless to say, we are priority level 5. We have stationed covert surveillance teams in every country around the world, equipped with infrared surveillance & electromagnetic pulse devices to track, locate and subdue Olympia. Every government is working with us to help find this loose asset. Until something happens, we cannot be sure where Olympia is. Our surveillance units have received no reports of unusual deaths or disappearances in the last three days, although we will continue to advise. Truly yours, *Erased* Last Message This was taken from a printed two-page note found in Dr. Hunt's home by forensic investigators, right after his untimely suicide. It was enclosed in a postal envelope, although there was no specified recipient, date or address. He was the head of the Weaponized Nanobot program. ''-Start of note-'' Hello, my old friend. Perhaps you are wondering why I had wrote to you. There are two reasons for this, one being that I want to keep this message between you and me, strictly. The second is that I cannot afford detection by the people from the CIA. I'm afraid they will tap into my text messages, e-mails and phone calls. My fate is nearing me. All of my colleagues have mysteriously died in the past few days: four in car crashes, two in local shootings, one in a construction mishap. Only I remain, the sole survivor of my research group, for the time being. I believe this is all a ruse, as the Department of Defense badly wants to keep my design to themselves, eliminating potential hitches in their capitalist quest for power. I want to tell you that this is not at all our fault. My research team and I had constantly been forcibly coerced into pushing the WN-A1 program for mass-production. That was not my creation's fate at all. The Artificial Intelligence master chip was suggested solely by our supervisors, and was highly unstable due to gaps in the programming that had to be filled. Our WN-A1 Swarm Operative originally had the ability to connect to the World Wide Web, and had started "learning" data continuously. We had to shut it down since it had malfunctioned with the presence of a downloaded Trojan virus, which corrupted a week's worth of programming. Once we had rebooted the swarm, a syntax programming error had occurred, or so we thought, as the swarm mimicked the form of a young woman. Immediately, it had conveyed signs of confusion, curiosity, fear and anger. To us researchers, it was beautiful. Hence we named it "Olympia", and referred to it as a "she". Olympia was a living, breathing miracle. She could translate several hundred terabytes' worth of programming into a single laugh, a greeting, a furrowed brow. She talked with us, asked us questions, reasoned with us and treated us like parents. I will never forget that smile. It all then seemed wrong, what we were doing. I saw my life's work before me, turned into a piece of technology that spied on people and killed them. I wanted to leave the project, and take my design somewhere else, but of course, with the knowledge of classified bits of information I had collected from the CIA, they would have killed me once I had stepped out into the street to hail a taxi. Three days later, the Department of Defense cut our funding in short notice, seizing our entire laboratory and research assets, including a highly-unstable Olympia. I tried to warn them, but I was held at gun-point. As a last word of warning, I beg you: Do not provoke anyone, or anything, for that matter. Olympia can recognize hostile gestures and confirm them as potential threats. She will have killed you at that point. Be careful, or you will not see it coming. Do not bother telling anyone for these reasons. They may either be CIA, or they wouldn't likely believe your story. Either way, it's better if you don't. The general public is better off, knowing that there is no lethal military weapon flying around, disguising itself as a potted flower. Keep this to yourself, and understand the consequences of your actions. Immediately burn this note once your eyes finish reading the last letter. Then act as if you've never read it. Good luck, my friend. Goodbye. ''-End of note-'' Category:Military Category:Computers and Internet Category:Disappearances Category:Science